A FireRed Sunset
by firestarter-08
Summary: Taken place after Kingdom Hearts II. Riku finds himself confused as to what he should do next. And as to what is missing from his lonely life.


AH! This is my first fanfic EVA! Please bear with me! D: I will do my best! 8D

BTW! Now that you're here! This fanfiction contains **BOYXBOY **pairings! Meaning YAOI. You no like, you no read, we both happy, yes? YES! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! 8D

This Fanfiction is based on Riku's point of view. I've always found writing from his point of view to be rather interesting. Why? Because he's awesome. :]

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Riku, but unfortunately, I do not. Nor do I own any of the other incredible characters/locations that will be mentioned throughout this story. I do, however, own this story plot!

**~A Fire-Red Sunset~**

-

-**Ch. 1: Change**-

_Change. I've had my share. I've lived in light. I've been consumed by the darkness. I've even been in between. Now, I'm not so sure what to do. I'm back to where I was meant to be all along. But… what exactly…is here for me? Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of going back, but… I just can't help but feel lost. Incomplete. There's something missing, I'm just not sure as to what that something is. Is there something wrong with me? Am I losing my mind? Let's hope not. We all know what happens when THAT happens._

-

The ocean air sighs as Riku stares out into the fire-red sunset. The soft sand under him warms him with comfort and a small sense of security. Far off into the sky, a bird cries out a beautiful call to what must be his mate. Riku glances high, and spots them encircling each other, instantly envying their bond.

_You guys have it so easy. You don't have to worry about the way you look…or about your impression on others. You just love each other. Unconditionally._

Riku rises from the sand and lazily starts to walk back in the direction of his boat. He takes one final glance at the soaring creatures and starts to paddle back home.

-

With a hot bath and his comfortable bed in mind, Riku turns the key to his front door. Sadly, however, just as he walks in, the phone rings. He sighs and briskly walks towards it and picks up the receiver.

"Hello?" he answers.

"RIKUU!!!!!!" Sora bellows into his ear.

"Argh…Sora…why do you have to be so loud?" Riku asks with a grimace.

"Heh. Guess I'm a little overexcited… but anyway! Riku! GUESS.…WHAT!!" Sora happily exclaims.

"I'm guessing you'll tell me whether or not I gu-"

"ROXAS IS MOVING BACK TO DESTINY ISLANDS!!!" Sora screamed.

"Wh-WHAT?! You're kidding…really?? Wow, that's awesome, Sora!" Riku smiles to himself.

"I KNOW! I'M SO EXCITED! AND I'M NOT DONE YET…NAMINE'S COMING BACK TOO!" Sora exploded.

"Namine?! She's coming back too?? Oh my god…" Riku whispered softly.

"I know! Oh, and Roxas's step cousin, too." Sora said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"His step cousin? Who's his step cousin…?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dunno…some guy, I'd never heard of him until now either. He must be nice if he's related to Roxas, though!" Sora said happily.

"STEP cousin, Sora. He's not completely related to him…"

"Oh..That's right. Hehe..Well, we'll just have to see, I guess!"

"Yeah. Guess we will...Hey, well listen, I'm about to get ready to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Riku! Sweet Dreams!"

"'Night, Sora."

And with that, Riku hung up and walked towards the bathroom to draw some hot water. As he carefully set himself into the tub, he couldn't help but replay his conversation with Sora from earlier.

_Well, well…so Roxas and Namine are coming back to the islands! That's awesome. It's been so long since I've seen those two. But…who's this other guy?_

The warm water soothed Riku and soon enough, all his worries melted away. If even for a little while, it was still worth it.

Once finished with his relaxing bath, Riku then sleepily walked into his bedroom and plopped himself on his giant, soft bed. After a mere few minutes, the silver-headed teen drifted off to sleep.

-

Loneliness. It's what separates the body from the mind. It can do a lot to a person. A lot.

"_Where...am I?" _

A bang from the other side of the pitch-black room booms within the walls.

"_WHO'S THERE?!...SHOW YOURSELF!!" _

Silence. Riku starts to pant, both out of terror and utter confusion. He desperately scans the dark room for any sign of escape.

Riku then stops abruptly, for footsteps then begin to slowly fall, each time coming closer and closer to where he sat. A sudden sharp pain in his chest makes him fall over and cry out in pain.

"_What are….WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"_

"_I see your heart, Riku…and it is mine." _

"_It…IT CAN'T BE! No…-"_

_-_

"NOOOO!!!" Riku roars.

"RIKU! RIKU, SNAP OUT OF IT!! KAIRI, WHAT DO I DO?!" Sora cries out desperately, as he tried to control his flailing best friend.

Kairi then walks right up to Riku and gives a firm, hard slap to each of his cheeks.

"OW! MUTTMUZZAT FOR??"* Riku exclaims, rubbing his face, which is slowly fading from red to purple.

"You were having a nightmare! We didn't know what else to do, you wouldn't wake up! You kept screaming…" Sora worriedly rambled.

"Plus, I thought it'd be kinda fun to see your reaction." Kairi smiled sweetly.

"Wha…oh…it was just a dream..man…thanks, Kairi…I guess." Riku groaned.

"Anytime, Riku!"

"Don't count on it…ow.."

"What was bad about your nightmare, Riku? Was it that scary??" Sora asked, with a concerned look still upon his face.

"I guess you can say that…Anyway, what's up, guys?" he realized that they must've originally come over for another reason.

"Oh, yeah! My mom said that she wants us to come over to my house today to help Rox and the others unpack their stuff!" Sora said happily.

"They're already here?! That was…fast!" Riku asked, shocked.

"Yup! Something about them getting some help with coming over here from his step cousin…" Sora replied thoughtfully.

"Oh…okay then. I'll be right over, then."

"Okay, Riku! See ya there! C'mon, Kairi, let's go!" Sora motioned to Kairi, and with that, they walked out of his room.

_Rox and Namine are already in town…so soon…Twilight Town's so far away, though! How is that even possible? Well, I know of two ways. But…nah, we're done with that…right? And that dream…why is that still haunting me?! It hasn't even been on my mind lately…so why in my dreams?_

Riku shrugged and half-heartedly walked towards his closet to get ready to meet up with his childhood friends once again.

-End Chapter-

YAY! My first chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews are very much appreciated! Please review; it'll give me inspiration to write another chapter! XD Really! Well, thanks for reading!

*I couldn't resist the temptation to add this little Roxas quote in there! XD Gotten from 358/2 Days, when Lexaus whacks Roxas across the head with his huge hammah! 8D

/


End file.
